


Perks of Being Hokage

by Officer_Jennie



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu!sasuke, Gen, Humor, ItaSasu if you squint, hokage!itachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/Officer_Jennie
Summary: Perk being: embarrassing your little brother with no fears of repercussion.





	Perks of Being Hokage

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote about my favorite Uchiha :)

Sunlight filtered into the office, a breeze ruffling the beige curtains, the sound of rustling leaves joining the scratch of his quill on parchment. Steam from his herbal tea - non-caffeinated, as per Tsunade-sama’s orders - steamed up his glasses as he sipped at it, peering over the frames to scan the report once more. His signature was the last edit, and it was placed to the side to dry, waiting to be added to the ever-growing pile of ‘Complete’ (that was still dwarfed by the ‘To-be Completed’ stack next to it).

The flicker of chakra to his left, a signal from his anbu guard, let him know a guest was headed his way. Unneeded, really; he could sense the massive sunshine and energy headed his way fine on his own. But protocol was protocol, and he set his quill to the side, tip up away from the polished wood of his desk, taking time to straighten out the stacks on his desk while he waited.

It only took a minute for the rapt pounding to sound from his door. The boy had more energy than he knew what to do with, and it showed in everything he did, even when he did something as simple as knock on a door.

“Enter.”

“Ita-nii!” Naruto’s bright smile was infectious at the worst of times, and Itachi couldn’t help but return his own one - albeit with much less fervor, though he knew the boy didn’t mind. He plopped himself into the chair opposite the desk, lifting his legs - then promptly letting them drop back to the floor at The Look™, giving Itachi a sheepish grin. No doubt he remembered the hour long lecture from the last time he’d propped his feet up on the desk -  _and left scuff marks all over it_.

“What is it you need, Naruto-kun?” He spared a glance at the towering stack of paperwork left for him; as much as he loved Naruto, having been his brother in all but blood and name since the younger man had been a babe, his duties to Konoha had to be thought of first.

His response was a drawn-out, long-suffering sigh. “I can’t find Sasuke anywhere. D’you know where he is?”

Ever the actor, Itachi gave him a small, sympathetic smile, shaking his head. “No, I’m afraid I don’t. But, you know Sasuke. He’ll show up when you stop looking.” Irritation colored his anbu’s chakra, which he dutifully ignored - and Naruto seemed entirely oblivious to.

“Think he does it on purpose?” The chair creaked as he leaned back, rocking it back and forth, his arms propped back behind his blonde hair. “Popping up only when you don’t want him.”

“Oh, no doubt.” Itachi hid a grin behind laced fingers. “All the better to keep your mind on him.” Irritation spiked with a hint of anger. It took quite a bit to not chuckle at the lapse of control, but his anbu’s chakra settled quickly enough, still simmering but not lapping at his own.

“He’s like a cat, ‘ttebayo!” His chair chattered back to the ground, Naruto snickering at the thought. “I bet there’s ears hidden under that mess of hair.” Itachi hummed, humor glinting in his eyes - at both Naruto and the horror flickering in his anbu’s chakra.

Naruto left shortly after, off to meet his old academy sensei for ramen; Itachi pursed his lips but let him go. He’d save the lecture on sodium intake for another time.

His anbu stepped forward, appearing from shadow and leaning over his shoulder.

“It’s time for lunch, _hokage-sama._ ” The words were growled at him, and he laughed, giving the mask a peck on the forehead before sweeping away - the flood of embarrassment and further horror in the chakra only made him laugh further, his chuckles dying down as he left the tower, intent on eating out himself just this once.

His otouto was so fun to tease.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Anon on tumblr:
> 
> "If you want a prompt, how about Hokage Itachi and ANBU Sasuke?"
> 
> Questions/comments, as always, are both welcomed and greatly appreciated!


End file.
